


Snared

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-30
Updated: 2004-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura doesn't forget Mokuba, though, because fear and weakness arouse him, make him feel the old blood rushing through his veins and let him keep remembering his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snared

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ceresi/profile)[**ceresi**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ceresi/). I can't ever resist putting Seto/Mokuba in a fic where either brother appears. And I wanted to put the tidbit about the hair in but found it sort of not fitting. Eh. And not happy.

Bakura first notices Mokuba because he is weak and can be so easily used. Bakura needs a new host, and Mokuba would work perfectly, but Honda stops him and throws the Sennen Ring away. Bakura doesn't forget Mokuba, though, because fear and weakness arouse him, make him feel the old blood rushing through his veins and let him keep remembering his past.

He captures Mokuba when Mokuba is separated from his older brother, and Mokuba looks absolutely delicious, trying to squirm out of the ropes around his little body, glaring at Bakura and unable to scream due to the gag in his mouth. Bakura wonders how easily Mokuba breaks.

Bakura traces a finger up Mokuba's cheek, feeling Mokuba shiver underneath him, and he is delighted. "How easily do you break?" Bakura whispers into Mokuba's ear, tongue darting out to lick at the shell, and Mokuba frantically tries to scoot away. Bakura laughs and pins Mokuba into place easily with a hand on top of his chest, and he can feel Mokuba's heart beating erratically, like cornered prey.

He kisses Mokuba forcefully, tongue invading into Mokuba's mouth, and Mokuba is frozen completely. Bakura wonders idly if he has just taken Mokuba's first kiss, and he can't help shivering in excitement with the thought that he has. When he breaks the kiss, Mokuba looks like he's on the verge of tears, and Bakura wonders how sweet they'll be when he takes Mokuba.

Bakura easily rips apart Mokuba's shirt, Mokuba thrashing hysterically, and Bakura can almost feel the pleasure he'll derive from this. He leans close to Mokuba and whispers, "I wonder if your brother will still want you after this." Mokuba immediately stiffens and stares at him with wide eyes, and Bakura traces a finger down Mokuba's cheek, cackling softly. "Will your precious nii-sama still love you after I've broken you and tainted you?" Mokuba's eyes are wide with fear, and Bakura thinks that nothing can be more perfect than the dizzy thrill flowing through him at the moment.

04.11.30


End file.
